Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power transmission apparatus and a power reception apparatus.
Description of the Background Art
A variety of wireless charging systems in which electric power is wirelessly transmitted from a power transmission apparatus to a power reception apparatus have been conventionally proposed (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-154815, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-146154, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-146148, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-110822, and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-126327).
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-120239 describes a power transmission apparatus and a power reception apparatus. The power transmission apparatus includes an E-shaped core formed by stacking a plurality of block cores, and a power transmission coil mounted on the E-shaped core. A spiral coil is adopted as the power transmission coil.
The power reception apparatus includes an E-shaped core formed by stacking a plurality of block cores, and a power reception coil mounted on the E-shaped core. A spiral coil is adopted as the power reception coil.
In each of the power transmission apparatus and the power reception apparatus, the E-shaped core includes a central protruding portion and protruding portions at each end of the core. Each coil is wound around each central protruding portion.